


Любовь - это...

by Jordano



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В подарок для Tami.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Любовь - это...

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Tami.

Бегать с оборотнями наперегонки всегда было задачей провальной по самой сути, и это Дитон понял давно и на чужом, к счастью, опыте, однако если вопрос выходил за рамки скорости хоть немного, можно было подключить ум и знания, и тогда шанс выиграть оставался – именно и только поэтому Дитон взялся за такую рискованную затею. После того, что произошло, детишки должны были зализывать раны, кто свои, а кто чужие, взрослые – радоваться, что все обошлось, и осознавать, что могло бы и не обойтись, младшие Хейлы – ехать прочь из городка, в который им вообще не следовало возвращаться, так что единственный, кто мог бы отнять у него фору в несколько часов – это Питер, но на такой случай Дитон припас то, чем можно было бы поторговаться, и очень неплохо.   
Конечно, могла бы еще вмешаться полиция или ФБР – чтоб чертову МакКоллу месяц снились одни кошмары, как ему не сиделось в кабинете – однако Дерек поселился в такой дыре, которая позволяла надеяться, что ее, возможно, вообще не найдут, тем более, соседей, чтобы заявить о странностях, там не было уже лет пять. Поэтому Дитон и крался по лестнице в бывшее обиталище Дерека, всеми силами и способами пытаясь обнаружить там чье-нибудь присутствие и не обнаруживая.   
Лофт, к счастью, оказался пуст и хранил все следы произошедшего вплоть до пятен крови и трупов. Точнее, одного, за которым Дитон и пришел: тело Кали лежало на боку, пронзенное осколками стекла, и пустыми открытыми глазами смотрело в стену.  
\- Ну, давай, девочка, - подбодрил, кажется, самого себя Дитон и, опустившись на колени, чуть дрожащими руками нащупал сонную артерию. Пульса, как и следовало ожидать, не было – но тело не окоченело, и кожа чувствовалась теплой, хотя прошло уже несколько часов, а, когда Дитон на пробу вытащил из щеки осколок, в ране едва заметно, но все же проступила кровь. Значит, шансы еще были, хотя следовало торопиться.  
Однако прежде, чем можно будет начать с магией, следовало избавить тело от всего инородного, и, проклиная Дженнифер-Джулию за выбор способа (даже несмотря на отсутствие соседей, вряд ли ему удалось бы незаметно вынести, погрузить в машину и привезти в безопасную клинику утыканное стеклами тело далеко не миниатюрной женщины, так что возиться придется здесь, психуя от каждого шума и ожидая незваных гостей с минуты на минуту), Дитон, отыскав в походном медицинском наборе пинцет и натянув перчатки, принялся извлекать стекла, стараясь одновременно и торопиться, и не пропускать осколки. Какие-то, правда, приходилось оставлять, слишком мелкими они были и слишком глубоко погрузились в плоть. Это изрядно портило перспективы, но, к счастью, не необратимо, к тому же, он видел, Кали находилась в хорошей форме, так что, попытавшись выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, Дитон продолжил.  
Закончил он едва ли не через час, чувствуя, как ломит от напряжения спину, а глаза заливает пот, однако, не позволив себе отдыхать, достал из внутреннего кармана исчерченный вязью рун кожаный ошейник, тяжело поднявшись с пола, вновь опустился на него, но уже на колени и, закрыв глаза и отвлекаясь от всего остального, зашептал слова заклинания. Сколько бы сил он не потратил раньше, ключевой момент наступил именно сейчас, и он был самым рискованным: обряд мог кто-то прервать, и тогда на всех надеждах можно было бы ставить крест, магия могла бы отказаться подчиняться, ему самому могло не хватить мощи, речь ведь шла не о простом оборотне, а об альфе. Он мог бы придумать еще с десяток причин неудачи, но как раз об этом-то думать было и нельзя: он не лгал Стайлзу, когда говорил, что все дело в уверенности.  
Так что, отбросив все сомнения и страхи, Дитон погрузился в мерную пульсацию магии, нащупывая нужные волны, ускоряя или замедляя их биения осторожным движениями, покачиваясь в их ритме и привычно превращаясь во что-то другое, забывая все, что было раньше, сам становясь еще одной волной. Пожалуй, именно ради этого ощущения он и связался со всем тем, что прилагалось к магическим знаниям – ради тех минут, когда можно было полностью погрузиться в это магическое море, ощущая себя его частью и ничем больше. И это же пугало его больше всего, потому что с каждым разом возвращаться становилось все сложнее. Однажды он даже решил остаться там навсегда – тогда, после пожара, когда понял, что возвращаться не к кому и незачем. Его вытащила сестра, и он до сих пор не знал, называть то, что он к ней испытывает, благодарностью или ненавистью. Но в этот раз он выплыл легко, уж слишком хотелось посмотреть на результат.   
Он не прогадал: вместо изрезанного мертвого тела женщины перед ним лежала огромная черная волчица с израненной мордой и слипшейся кое-где от крови шкурой, но с открытыми глазами и поднимающимися в тяжелом дыхании боками. Правда, сил ее хватило ненадолго – посмотрев на него, она почти сразу же потеряла сознание, – но этого и следовало ожидать, главное же состояло в том, что Дитон почти точно сумел.  
Подхватив ее на руки, пока позволяли остаточные эффекты магии, он дотащил волчицу до машины, бережно уложил, сел за руль и достал телефон.   
Ему ответили после второго гудка:  
\- Дитон? Ты?...   
\- Да, я. И да, у меня есть то, о чем мы говорили. Выезжай сразу же, - и, не дожидаясь благодарностей и восторгов, отключился. Еще оставалось много работы, и – тут он себе соврал, но вполне осознанно и без всякой вины – отвлекаться не хотелось.   
В клинике его ждала сестра. Она молча помогла перенести волчицу внутрь, уложить на операционный стол, она ассистировала во время операции, а потом разжигала в курительницах нужные травы и четко читала все те заклинания, что требовались, и еще несколько, полезность которых была сомнительна. Она же осталась, когда Дитон ушел перехватить хотя бы пару часов сна, ожидая приезд Картера, и она же разбудила его, услышав машину, и только тогда, не сказав ни слова, скрылась в самой дальней комнате.   
\- Где она? Покажи! – влетевший в клинику мужчина в потертой дорожной одежде даже не поздоровался, горящим взглядом обшарив приемную, наткнувшись на запертую дверь в кабинет и операционную и только после этого глянув на слегка помятого со сна Дитона. Но тот не обиделся – лишних разговоров он тоже не любил, а в хорошем смысле фанатизм Картера его полностью устраивал, даже больше: не будь тот фанатиком своего то ли увлечения, а то ли призвания, Дитон никогда бы ему не доверился и не доверил.  
\- Не торопись. Еще полчаса ей лучше побыть в тишине и покое. Операцию я сделал, но восстановление будет небыстрым – раны слишком тяжелые. Я тебя предупреждал.  
\- Да, я помню и готов, - серьезно кивнул Картер, а потом снова бросил взгляд на дверь. – Но хоть одним глазком! Я тихо. Пожалуйста!  
\- Ну, только если тихо, - покачал головой Дитон, но скорее для порядка, нежели в настоящем раздражении, и, приоткрыв дверь, поманил Картера пальцем, а потом отступил, освобождая ему место.   
Волчица лежала на столе на подстилке, медленно, но глубоко дыша во сне. Всю медицинскую аппаратуру он отключил, необходимости в ней не было, но магические травы все еще курились в нескольких углах, а на задней лапе волчицы – Дитон даже удивился, что не заметил, когда сестра успела это сделать – сплетался несколькими кольцами их старый оберег.   
\- Красавица! – с восхищенной нежностью прошептал Картер, и Дитон хмыкнул: каким же психом надо было быть, чтобы счесть красавицей огромную черную волчицу, перемотанную бинтами и даже несмотря на это сверкающую выбритыми участками кожи – для датчиков. Но он сам был таким же психом, потому что, несмотря на всю красоту Кали-женщины, эта волчица, даже сейчас, казалась ему гораздо красивее.  
\- Все, хватит. Пойдем, - велел он наконец, и они отправились в кабинет, где Дитон снова повторил все наставления, которые уже давал раньше, и напомнил обо всех обрядах, которые нужно будет провести позже. Возможно, без повторов и можно было обойтись – Картеру хватало опыта в таких делах, Кали была далеко не первой, – но Дитон решил, что лучше перестраховаться, и не стал больше рефлексировать на эту тему. Еще можно было просто поехать с ними, потому что наркоз и магические путы могли отойти и в дороге, а Кали, пусть и мало отличаясь от трупа, даже так, особенно в панике и ярости осознания, могла доставить неприятности, однако Картер знал, с чем имеет дело, и не просто так приехал в фургоне, на котором Дитон разглядел несколько уровней магической защиты, а сам Дитон слишком устал, чтобы добавлять себе еще дурных воспоминаний – ему хватало тех, что уже были.  
Глядя на пылевой след удаляющейся машины, он почувствовал, как они подползают: другой, хотя и похожий, фургон много лет назад, устланное тряпками дно, множество рун внутри и даже несколько снаружи. Тогда, правда, уезжали глубокой ночью и сам Дитон трясся на переднем сиденье, да и волчица, которую увозили тогда, была не изрезана, а обожжена, и не в наркотическом забытьи, а в мутном, искореженном отчаянием и яростью, но все же сознании, увидев которое в ее глазах, подошедший со шприцом наркоза Дитон отшатнулся и больше не рискнул приблизиться.   
Слепо глядя на пустую уже дорогу и вцепившись пальцами в ручку задней двери клиники, он не услышал подошедшую сзади сестру.  
\- Ты знаешь, она ведь еще жива внутри, - словно прочитав его мысли, тихо сказала та. - Даже так она будет жить очень долго.  
Дитон дернул плечом, не оборачиваясь и только из благодарности за то, что она не назвала имени, не отвечая так, как хотелось:  
\- Это не твое дело.   
\- Зато твое. Не боишься, что она найдет способ снять ошейник? Она ведь умная – даже так. И очень сильная.  
\- Не найдет. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Они уже в который раз вели этот разговор, и Дитон мог бы догадаться, что за вопрос без желания спросить будет следующим.  
\- А что ты делаешь, братик? Играешь в бога? Ты плохо учился и пропустил те занятия, где рассказывали, что его нет?  
В первый раз она бросила ему это обвинение, когда нашла у него в кабинете «О великом короле волчьем и человечьем» - то самое, легендарное, как-то добытое ему Талией – и сложила в единую картину все то, что до этого видела, но не понимала. Правда, тогда она кричала «вы». Может быть, она даже была отчасти права – тогда. Они заигрались, замахнувшись на слишком серьезные вещи – и Дитон, осознав это, все остановил, тем способом, которым смог. И сдался. Вернувшись из Дэрри, куда вместе с другом, с которым был повязан узами надежнее самых крепких, отвез волчицу-Талию – обожженную, обезумевшую от боли, своей и чужой, от ярости осознания предательства и от ужаса понимания того, что с ее стаей уже произошло, а с ней самой только будет (до самой нескорой смерти запертая в волчьем теле и привязанная к хозяину, медленно теряющая воспоминания и человеческие мысли, все больше и быстрее превращаясь в зверя, чувствуя, как то, что всегда было единым, разваливается на части, одна из которых пожирает другую), – Дитон решил все прекратить, оставшись в месте, лучше которого не знал – в самом сердце магии. Он слышал о таких ушедших и знал, что их дух впитывается в магическое сердце мира, а покинутое тело постепенно тает, пока не исчезнет окончательно, и он был готов. Но помешала сестра, и он смирился. А потом нашел ошибку и понял, как нужно было делать правильно.  
И снова получил прежнее обвинение – только уже в единственном числе. Он помнил, как Марин сначала кричала, а потом тихо и предельно серьезно попросила его остановиться. Он сказал нет, и она ушла эмиссаром к Дюкалиону – тому новому альфе альф, которого сотворили они с Талией. И хотя Дитон решил, что простил, иногда – как сейчас, когда прошлое возвращалось, а контроль над эмоциями ослабевал, прорывалась злость, а потом осознание, что больнее всего оказывается на себе ощутить то, что делал другим.  
\- Тебе ли меня упрекать, сестрица? Ты, кажется, о чем-то забыла? Так быстро – не успели одну из твоей стаи увезти, а других похоронить, как они стерлись из твоей памяти. Удобная особенность, не находишь?  
Если бы удалось разозлить Марин, стало бы проще: раздражаясь, она теряла концентрацию, ее оскорбления становились банальными, она мазала, не попадая в действительно болезненное, а заканчивалось все ее истерикой, после которой она мучилась стыдом, а он жалостью и немножко виной, и этого хватало на достаточно долгий срок мирного сосуществования. Однако не вышло – она только холодно усмехнулась:  
\- Я, может быть, не самый хороший эмиссар и успела предать, и не раз – однако, какой бы я ни была, братик, я никогда не пыталась играть в бога. Даже манипулируя, я всегда стояла с ними на одной доске. А то, что делаешь ты…  
И он не выдержал:  
\- Помолчи! Ты не понимаешь, что я делаю. Ты видишь только то, на что смотришь сейчас, ты не понимаешь будущего! Так было надо. Она не могла продолжать! Я должен был вмешаться! А сейчас должен продолжать, чтобы все не оказалось зря!  
\- Карать ты тоже должен был? Отмерять воздаяние, определять меру мук и решать, настало ли искупление? Выстраивать линии? Выводить породу? Добившись своего, потребуешь ли ты, чтобы они обращались к тебе «О, великий отец наш!»?! А потом, когда они воспоют тебе славу, ты, наконец сможешь поверить, что стал богом, а раз бог не испытывает злобы, обиды и ревности, то и ты никогда не мстил, а всегда восстанавливал справедливость?!   
\- Прекрати! – Дитон чувствовал, что срывается, но ничего не мог сделать: удары были слишком болезненными, особенно от того, что била Марин холодно и сосредоточенно в одно и то же место раз за разом, повторяя то, что он сам боялся себе сказать. - Я должен был остановить это! Она не слышала меня, не слушала! У меня не было выбора!  
А сестра внезапно успокоилась:  
\- Когда ты вытаскивал ее из догорающего дома, оставив там ее мужа? Или когда подавал идею Джерарду Ардженту? Или когда, не дав даже умереть, запирал в волчьей шкуре и отдавал охранять дом и пасти овечек на пасторальной ферме дружка? А может быть, его нет сейчас, когда ты продолжаешь свою маленькую лабораторную по практической евгенике?! Когда именно у тебя не было выбора, Алан?  
\- Пошла вон!  
Дитон даже не сообразил, что кричит, пока не услышал это как будто со стороны. Наверное, обряд незаметно вытянул из него слишком много сил, потому что управлять своими эмоциями уже не получалось – они кипели сами по себе, независимо от мыслей, к тому же еще и опаздывающих за действиями.  
\- Уйди сейчас же, если не хочешь, чтобы стало еще хуже. Я предельно серьезен, Марин, - повторил он тише и медленнее, даже не понимая, хочет ли, чтобы она послушалась, или чтобы осталась, позволив окончательно отпустить себя, дав повод сказать: «Я не хотел, она виновата сама».  
К счастью, сестра все поняла: не ответив ни слова, она просто выскользнула на улицу, и Дитон, как-то отстраненно чувствуя, что от напряжения дрожат колени и все перед глазами расплывается, из последних сил запер дверь и сполз на пол у стены.   
Возможно, она даже была права. Может быть, выбор у него действительно был, в каждый момент, перед каждым решением. По большому счету, как всегда говорят самодовольные психологи, норовящие за твои же деньги объявить тебя виновником всех своих бед, выбор есть всегда, даже если вас загнали в угол. Вот только – теперь, когда эмоции бурлили где-то словно бы за стеной, ничему не мешая, и можно было признаться себе спокойно, - это не имело никакого значения, потому что решение Дитон уже принял и отказываться от него ни собирался.


End file.
